


【喻金】全世界都以为我们在一起（番外）

by 公子空明 (gongzikongming)



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 瀚冰 - Freeform, 瀚冰衍生 - Freeform, 瞳耀衍生 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongzikongming/pseuds/%E5%85%AC%E5%AD%90%E7%A9%BA%E6%98%8E
Summary: 新手上路，小破车预警，为了剧情需要我已经对喻队下死手了，是个后妈
Relationships: 喻文州/金威廉
Kudos: 11





	【喻金】全世界都以为我们在一起（番外）

**Author's Note:**

> 新手上路，小破车预警，为了剧情需要我已经对喻队下死手了，是个后妈

“别这样……有话好好说……你先从我身上起来……”  
“我不，我已经等了太久了，我日也想，夜也想，分分秒秒都在想，我已经忍不住了……”  
金威廉盘着腿瘫坐在沙发上，往嘴里塞了一把爆米花，拿起遥控器换了个台。  
“现在的电视剧，啧啧啧，什么台词都往上写啊，正常人谈恋爱谁会这么说啊，编剧写台词的时候喝多了吧。”  
金威廉抬头看了看挂在墙上的钟表，距离十二点还有四十分钟。

自他搬到喻文州家里已经快一周了，这段时间内，喻文州一直都特别规矩，别说做爱了，连接吻都很少有，虽然已经确定了恋爱关系，还是主动提出暂时分房睡，并将主卧让给了金威廉自己去睡客房，弄得大脑一直反复回放他俩小黄文的金威廉心里倒是怪难受的，每天都要对着镜子怀疑自己对喻文州是不是已经没有吸引力了。  
这种怀疑一直持续到今天早上才结束，他难得醒得早，睁眼便迎来了喻文州一个极其克制的吻。  
金威廉不知道是不是在每个早晨喻文州都会像今天这样，在熟睡的自己唇上落下一个蜻蜓点水一般的早安吻，至少在这一刻，他确确实实感受到了自己是在被爱着的。  
喻文州则是迅速起身，脸上带了些许做了什么坏事被撞破的尴尬，丢下一句“早饭在微波炉里，记得吃”便匆匆离开，将金威廉想说但没来得及说的话打断在清脆的关门声里。  
喻文州的午休时间很短，基本不会回家，金威廉本想晚上等他回来再跟他好好谈谈要不要继续分房住的事情，却又在傍晚时分接到喻文州的短信——队里晚上聚餐走不开，不能回家吃饭了，不要只吃零食，饿了的话记得叫外卖。  
这一聚，就是五个小时。

翻了一圈电视频道发现找不到什么好看节目的金威廉终于坐不住了，拿起电话就给喻文州打了过去。  
喻文州那头接的很慢，刚接通的时候，金威廉只听见听筒里传来一群人吵闹异常的声音，仔细听还能分辨出黄少天的声音，听起来喝的不少，吵闹的声音逐渐变小，像是喻文州拿着手机走到了一个较为安静的角落。  
“怎么，等急了？”  
喻文州才一开口金威廉就觉得不对，正常情况下的喻文州才不会这么说，想到刚才黄少天像是喝的口齿不清的声音，金威廉试探着问了句：“喝酒了？”  
“嗯，推脱不掉，喝了一些。”  
“想你了，早点回来。”  
电话那头的喻文州迟迟没有说话，金威廉只能通过听筒内的喘息声确定喻文州还在听，就在他想再说点什么的时候，电话挂了。  
金威廉莫名其妙地看了看手机，又重播回去，还没响两声又被喻文州挂掉了。  
“搞什么……”连着被挂掉两次电话，金威廉也不高兴了，手机一丢胳膊一抱嘴巴一撅就开始躺在沙发上生闷气，在心里将喻文州骂了一万遍。

敲门声是在十五分钟后响起来的，金威廉气还没消，没好气地问了句“谁啊”，敲门声戛然而止，就在他以为邻居敲错门的时候，钥匙插入锁孔的声音传来，“喀”一声，门开了，金威廉这才直起身，看到了站在门口的喻文州。  
“怎么回来的这么快？”  
看到喻文州，金威廉方才那一点小脾气立刻散的无影无踪，忙站起来将喻文州拉进来按在沙发上，接着就去厨房给他倒水，喻文州坐下之后也不说话，就一直看着他，金威廉走到哪，他的视线就移动到哪，慢吞吞喝完一整杯水后才开口：“因为你说，想我了。”  
金威廉听喻文州是因为自己一句话才急匆匆抛下队友赶回来，说不高兴是假的，面上还装作不在意从他手中接过空杯子放到茶几上：“我当然想你了，晾了我一天，我得好好想想怎么罚你。”  
“你每天都在罚我。”  
金威廉一愣，每天都在罚他？我怎么不知道？然而就是这一愣神的功夫，刚才还乖乖坐着的喻文州突然伸出手揽住金威廉的腰，将半跪在沙发跟前和自己说话的金威廉捞进了怀里。  
金威廉坐在喻文州腿上，腰被紧紧揽着脱不开身，后背紧贴喻文州的胸口，只能任由喻文州的呼吸喷吐在自己有些敏感的后颈引起微小战栗。  
“你这是抽什么风……”金威廉尝试着动了动身体，然而很快他就停下了，他感受到喻文州胯下蛰伏的巨兽正在缓缓苏醒，因姿势原因就抵在他臀缝中间，随着他的每一次动作摩擦便涨大一分，隔着衣服都能感受到惊人的温度，“喂！喻文州你不是吧！”  
金威廉终于感到了紧张，小心翼翼地尽量往前坐了坐又被喻文州重新拉回原位，他甚至能感觉到喻文州刚刚好像顺势挺了挺腰，将胯下的巨物在他臀缝来回蹭了两下。  
喻文州的呼吸越来越急促了。

下一秒，喻文州突然改变了姿势将金威廉公主抱在怀里，大踏步进入主卧，将他扔到了床上。  
“喻文州你什么毛病！”金威廉还没来得及起身，喻文州的身影便压了上来，吻上金威廉还想继续说什么的嘴，舌尖不容拒绝地撬开牙关侵入口腔，勾卷住无处躲藏的软舌，攻城略地。  
金威廉对喻文州的吻没有半分抵抗力，很快便软了身体，喻文州确定金威廉暂时应该是没有力气抵抗了才松口，舌尖分离时拉扯出一根银丝低落在金威廉脖颈，暧昧非常。  
喻文州的身体跟金威廉贴的很紧，金威廉能很清楚地感受到喻文州的性器坚硬异常在他腹部蹭来蹭去，更令他羞耻的是，在喻文州的刺激下，他自己的性器也隐隐有了抬头的趋势。  
“喻文州你别这样，咱们俩有话好好说……你能不能先从我身上起来？”  
“我拒绝，”喻文州俯下身，鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭金威廉的下巴，“我等这一刻已经等了太久了，白天想，晚上也想，无时无刻都在想着能像现在这样把你压在身下……我已经忍到极限了。”  
都说艺术来源于生活，金威廉现在相信了，正常人谈恋爱原来真的是会这么说的，就是编剧喝没喝多他不知道，喻文州是真的喝多了。  
仿佛是看出了金威廉这时候还在胡思乱想，喻文州有点不太高兴，手一伸便按在了金威廉两腿间，金威廉就看他愣了一秒，紧接着就有笑意从他嘴角溢了出来。  
“你有感觉了。”  
我知道，你不用说出来。金威廉这么想着，红了脸撇开头不去看他，嘴上一个字也说不出来，全部精力都集中在因喻文州的触碰而愈发涨大的位置，呼吸频率逐渐与喻文州一致。  
见金威廉好像是真的不打算反抗了，喻文州将金威廉宽松的睡衣下摆向上推到锁骨下方，低头含住金威廉一侧乳尖，舌尖绕着敏感肉粒顶弄打转，从未体验过的陌生快感让金威廉感到慌乱，小巧的乳尖在喻文州的含吮中充血挺立，喻文州转而又去逗弄另一边，将两侧乳尖全都逗弄硬挺才松口，原本淡粉色的乳晕被吸吮成艳红色，沾着晶亮的口水在灯光下呈现出淫靡的色泽。  
金威廉还在大口喘息试图平静胸口处还未消弭的诡异快感之时，喻文州的手指已经挑开了金威廉的睡裤边缘，修长手指握住他半硬挺的性器，金威廉下意识想要脱离喻文州的掌握，却被察觉到他想法的喻文州先一步制住，干脆利落地直接将睡裤内裤一同扯了下来。  
“喻文州你他妈……”金威廉话还没骂完，就觉得下身一凉，喻文州的手马上又握了上来，动作轻柔却又坚定的上下撸动给予刺激，金威廉自慰都没有过几次，哪里受得了他这个，很快便在喻文州手中射了出来，不少白浊精水滴落在自己胸腹位置，白皙皮肤沾染点点精斑的画面狠狠冲击着喻文州的眼球。  
喻文州觉得自己硬的快要爆炸了。  
刚刚射完精的金威廉在高潮的余韵中渐渐回过神，就看喻文州胳膊一伸拉开床头柜，手在抽屉里摸索了一阵之后拿了瓶什么东西出来，接着自己的两腿便被拉开，臀缝中间的隐秘入口在喻文州眼下暴露无疑。  
喻文州拧开刚从抽屉里摸出来的小瓶子，将里面的半透明液体在手指挤出一些上便往金威廉臀缝伸过去，被金威廉眼疾手快抓住手腕：“你拿的什么东西？”  
“润滑液。”  
“你在我屋柜子里放了润滑液？”  
“为了以防万一，每个屋我都放了。”  
金威廉发现自己真的小看了喻文州，原本以为他正人君子从来没想过这档子事，没想到他想得比自己深远的多，每个屋都放……难道他喻文州不看场合随地发情的吗？  
喻文州将金威廉握住自己手腕的手指掰开，继续将润滑液往金威廉穴口抹去，微凉的液体才一接触到皮肤，就见金威廉身体一僵，不要命地挣扎起来。  
喻文州被他突如其来的挣扎搞的有点手忙脚乱，顾不上继续下一步动作，转而紧紧将金威廉抱在怀里，哄孩子一般轻抚金威廉的光滑脊背，努力按下心猿意马。  
“别怕，你不喜欢的话我不做了，不要怕。”  
听着喻文州的安慰金威廉反倒不好意思了，他也是男人，知道这种情况下忍耐的滋味有多难受，况且他也不是真的不想让喻文州碰他，他只是单纯怕疼。  
“我没不喜欢，我就是……”金威廉的声音小的像蚊子哼哼，像是难以启齿，哼哼半天之后连他自己都看不下去了，一副豁出去的样子眼一闭，“你轻点就是了。”  
喻文州在金威廉嘴唇上轻咬了一口，刚才挤在手上的润滑液在金威廉的挣扎中已经尽数蹭到了床单上，喻文州重新拿起润滑液的瓶子，也不往手上挤了，直接拧开瓶盖倒在了金威廉两腿之间。  
微稠的冰凉液体沿着会阴处缓缓流下，喻文州伸出手指将润滑液在穴口抹开，努力回想着之前看过的同性前戏教程，中指指尖试探着戳刺了几下，细心却强硬地拨开穴口褶皱，将手指缓缓刺入一个指节，随着手指的进入，金威廉鼻腔发出一声闷哼。  
一根手指的粗细不足以让金威廉感到疼痛，但无法忽视的异物感确实让他感到有些不适，从未被外物侵入过的穴口紧致异常，借着润滑，喻文州将手指旋转深入，指腹在肠道内点按摸索，等到整只手指全部全部进入后细细开拓，待穴肉足够松软后才又添了一根手指。  
喻文州能感觉到第二根手指进入后，金威廉的身体明显紧绷了起来，空闲的一只手轻轻捏捏金威廉臀肉，在他体内抽插摸索的手指片刻不停：“不要紧张，放松。”  
语调中满满的都是压抑的情欲之色。  
“要不你别弄了……”金威廉两腿打开，一只胳膊搭在眼睛上，呼吸微颤，“你动作慢死了，直接进来算了。”  
喻文州动作一滞，抬头看他，镜片后的瞳孔深处欲望深沉：“直接进去的话，你会疼。”  
“死就死吧，”金威廉拿开胳膊，瞪着已经憋红了的两只眼睛看着喻文州，“你这样慢吞吞不上不下的太难受了，还不如给我一个痛快呢。”  
喻文州无语，金威廉话都说到这个份上了，再不上怕他一会儿就不乐意做了，当即将身上的衣物尽数褪下，又从床头柜深处摸出一只避孕套叼在嘴里单手撕开，套在自己已经坚硬如铁的性器上，看向金威廉的眼神中勾引意向明显。  
金威廉看着他已经在脑海中肖想了无数次的肉体，下意识吞了一口口水，目光顺着他的胸肌向下流连过小腹，最终定格在喻文州胯下的庞然巨物上。  
“等……等等……”金威廉先前只是通过短暂的接触判断出喻文州尺寸惊人，现在一看到实物，马上开始想打退堂鼓。  
“怎么了？”说话间喻文州又倒了些润滑液在手心，缓慢在避孕套上抹开后勾住金威廉腿弯，将性器抵在穴口。  
“我突然后悔……”然而不等金威廉将话说完，喻文州腰部一沉，坚硬柱身一点点撑开穴口皱褶，顶入半个柱头后再撤出，颜色清浅的穴口一次次被撑开，色泽潮红，未经完全开拓的后穴紧的不像样，喻文州反复多次终于将柱头完整地顶入肠道，后悔自己没让喻文州将扩张进行到最后的金威廉吃痛叫出声，又被喻文州俯身吻住，只能在一次次的顶弄中发出断断续续的呻吟。  
肠道内部柔软异常，喻文州一边享受着柱头被包覆的快感，一边遏制住自己想要长驱直入的欲望，小幅地快速抽送着让金威廉逐渐适应自己，同时不忘用手刺激金威廉的性器帮他转移注意力。  
在喻文州贴心的极力克制以及抚慰下，穴口处传来的疼痛渐渐减弱，金威廉的双手不知何时已经攀附上喻文州宽阔的背肌，两腿大大张开，臀部随着喻文州的动作上下起伏，隐隐有了配合的趋势，但同时肠道深处越发空虚，金威廉认命般地长叹一声，侧开脸躲过喻文州的亲吻喘息一番，小声催促：“别折磨我了，要进来就给个痛快的吧。”  
喻文州的忍耐也差不多到了极限，闻言像是得到了特赦，结实的腰身几下有力的摆动，最后一击时狰狞肉刃破开前方穴肉整根没入，湿热的穴肉紧紧包覆上来，前所未有的快感使喻文州粗喘不已，瞬间的疼痛让金威廉高高仰起头，痛呼声直接卡在喉咙里，眼尾艳红挤出两滴泪水滚入发间，线条好看的脖颈完全暴露在喻文州面前，被喻文州低头吮吻上，在白皙皮肤留下点点红斑。  
等金威廉适应片刻后喻文州才试探着缓缓抽送几下，金威廉像是终于从方才的剧痛中回过神来，声音带了哭腔，边骂边两手握拳在他背上锤了几下，喻文州知道他疼的狠了，含住他下唇轻吮安慰着，同时下身律动不停，数次体贴到位的浅浅抽送后伴随一次直入到底的没入，多余的润滑液在一次次抽送中被带出体外，自穴口顺着臀缝流淌而下打湿床单，囊袋拍打在臀肉上“啪啪”作响，伴随着性器与穴口摩擦时的淫靡水声共同组成淫邪的旋律。  
金威廉一开始的哭腔在喻文州的抽送中逐渐变了调，穴口火辣辣的疼痛逐渐被从身体内部涌起的陌生快感所取代，身体开始得到乐趣，哭腔转变为愉悦的呻吟，无师自通地摆动起腰部配合喻文州的动作，在性器磨蹭到不知哪个点时呻吟又陡然转变成甜腻的语调，随即一脸震惊地伸手捂住嘴，仿佛难以置信刚才的声音是从自己口中发出来的。  
先前因疼痛而疲软的性器因方才那一下再次颤巍巍地立起，随着喻文州的顶弄一晃一晃拍打在两人小腹，柱身顶端分泌出的透明体液因拍打沾在两人小腹上牵出数条晶亮的银丝，在听到金威廉的甜腻呻吟后，喻文州的性器便不断撞击着那个位置，掀起一波情欲浪潮，金威廉很快便在这无休止的攻势下缴械投降，性器在未经抚慰的情况下再次泄了出来，精水喷溅在喻文州小腹上，再在两个人的肢体接触中被蹭到自己身上涂抹开。  
高潮时的肠道不停收缩刺激着喻文州火热的欲望，已经适应了喻文州尺寸的肠道变得顺畅无比，见金威廉已经完全可以接纳自己，喻文州便不再顾忌会伤到他，近乎暴烈地抽送起来，每一下都狠狠摩擦过他体内的敏感点。已经射过两次的金威廉头脑有些昏沉，无意识的收缩穴口，扭腰迎合，双腿不知不觉已缠上喻文州的腰身，像是邀请他进入更深处，喻文州看着身下人无意识亲昵的举动，耐不住心中爱意，紧握住金威廉略显细瘦的腰肢，又是一轮深插狠送，最终在金威廉的婉转呻吟中闷哼一声，将性器完全埋入肠道深处，射了出来。  
激情过后，喻文州又赖在金威廉身体里温存了几分钟，轻轻拨开金威廉被汗湿的额发，在光洁的额头上落下一个吻，在感受到自己的性器又快要蠢蠢欲动时这才恋恋不舍地退出来，将避孕套摘下打了个结丢进垃圾桶。  
看着迷迷糊糊马上就要因体力不支睡过去的金威廉，喻文州也不舍得继续折腾他，在他额头轻吻一下后去浴室拿了毛巾将两人身体擦干净，仔细检查确定没有弄伤他之后才将金威廉抱去了客房，留下一室狼藉。  
床单明天再收拾吧。喻文州想，将已经熟睡的金威廉抱到床上揽着，同他一起睡了过去。

第二天金威廉睡醒时，才刚一动身体，便被某个不可说部位的酸痛疼的呲牙咧嘴，昨夜的记忆涌入脑海，金威廉的脸瞬间红透，一抬头，正对上一双已经不知盯着他看了多久的眼睛，不是害他浑身酸痛的罪魁祸首又是谁？  
“你今天不用去蓝雨了？”  
“今天休息，昨天忘了跟你说。”  
金威廉忍痛骂骂咧咧地从喻文州怀里钻出来，一巴掌拍在喻文州胸口：“你给我老实交代，你昨天是真喝多了还是假喝多了？”  
“我真喝多了，”喻文州伸手握住金威廉放在自己胸口的手捏了捏，老实回答，“但我没醉。”  
“我就知道，”金威廉没好气地抽回手，“我就说么，你要是真喝醉了怎么还能硬的起来，怎么还能这么清醒地做前戏而不是直接化身成狼，最主要的是你居然还记得润滑液放在哪，而且连套也知道戴！”  
喻文州自知理亏，难得没有继续逗他，只是侧过身子支起头看他，伸手在他挺翘的鼻梁上轻刮了一下：“过几天等你恢复好了，我带你去健身。”  
“健身？”金威廉有些莫名其妙，“我为什么要健身？”  
“你的体力太差，很不利于我以后的性福生活。”  
“……喻文州，你给我滚！！”


End file.
